wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 12, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The January 12, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 12, 2015 at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans, Louisiana. Episode summary Alicia Fox vs Naomi Apparently forgetting what happened to her former “Total Divas” castmate, Naomi suffered The Authority’s punishment of choice for the Divas who defy them and was forced to battle Alicia Fox with one arm tied behind her back. Things went about as well as you might expect for the former Funkadactyl. Despite an unexpectedly strong performance from Naomi that put Miss Fox on her heels, the former Divas Champion snuffed out Naomi’s momentum with a boot to the face and a scissor kick for the win that did new Raw commentator Booker T proud. Paige vs Brie Bella It’s a good night to be in the Daniel Bryan family. Not only did the “Yes!” Man show he’s still got some pep in his step, but his wife, Brie Bella, got some much-needed vindication against perennial thorn-in-the-side Paige, spoiling The Diva of Tomorrow’s return to the arena where she made her historic debut. But Brie owes the assist to Tyson Kidd, who stepped into the ring at a crucial moment and left Paige vulnerable to a roll-up by Brie. The former Divas Champion didn’t take the misstep lying down, repaying Kidd with a slap to the face that Natalya didn’t seem altogether displeased with. Dean Ambrose vs Rusev With Ryback’s firing putting The Big Guy out of Rusev’s hair, The Super Athlete and Lana took the stage at Raw to crow over the fate of the man who, had things gone differently, could well have positioned himself to challenge for Rusev’s United States Championship. The Russian’s posturing brought out Dean Ambrose, fresh off his psych evaluation and looking for a fight. He got all that and more, eventually finding himself put into a match with the champion that he was almost crazy enough to win. Alas for The Lunatic Fringe, Rusev’s undefeated, untapped streak lives another day, thanks to his targeting of Ambrose’s weakened knee. Ambrose came within a hair’s breadth of the win after he flattened a standing Rusev with a Randy Savage–esque flying elbow, but Rusev’s relentless brutalizing of the knee forced the ref to throw the match out. Never one to be subtle in his celebrations, Rusev punctuated his night by unloading a frozen-rope kick right into The Lunatic Fringe’s face. Results * Singles Match: 'Alicia Fox defeated Naomi (with one arm tied behind Naomi's back) * '''Singles Match: 'Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated Paige (w/ Natalya & Tyson Kidd) * '''Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Dean Ambrose by referee decision Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2015 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes